Love Scenario
by Kirainitashan
Summary: B.I dan Jinhwan adalah sahabat semasa kecil yang saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi Jinan terpaksa harus menjauhi B.I karena perubahan sikapnya ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMP... Mau tau lanjutannya? Baca aja ya! BinHwan/BJin/iKON/FF/GS/New/RnR/Checkitout/


**Love Scenario**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate; T**

 **School life, gs, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BinHwan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Pagi itu cukup berat untuk Jinan yang harus pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Jangan Tanya apa alasannya atau dia akan dengan senang hati melemparkan sepuluh ribu cacian untuk Mino kakaknya yang dengan sangat kurang ajar meninggalkan dia sebelum dia sempat masuk ke dalam mobil yang biasa mereka beruda tumpangi untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kim Mino, kau bukan lagi kakakku!" Jinan menggerutu di tengah napasnya yang semakin memburu. Dia kelelahan. Sepasang kaki pendeknya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalakan untuk perjalanan jauh seperti ini. Demi Tuhan jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya cukup jauh dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu bagaimana cara menggunakan bus dan jangan tanyakan mengapa tidak menggunakan taksi karena…

"Si Kim Mino brengsek itu tidak tahu kalau tasku sudah ada di mobil!"

DUAK!

Jinan menendang kaleng minuman kosong dengan kesal. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat kalau dia sudah pasti terlambat, bahkan gerbang sekolah mungkin sudah ditutup rapat. Jinan mengipasi wajahnya yang berpeluh dan menatap penampilannya melalui etalase sebuah toko. Benar-benar bukan Kim Jinhwan yang biasanya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya sesampainya di sekolah nanti."

Jinan kembali berjalan meski wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau dia ingin segera pulang dan lebih baik membolos saja, tapi mengingat dia ingin menghajar kakaknya yang kurang ajar itu semangatnya kembali berkobar.

Jinan mempercepat langkahnya begitu dia bisa melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggi menjulang dan tentu saja sudah tertutup rapat. Dengan mengetatkan bibirnya dia berjalan mendekat dan mengintip melalui celah-celah gerbang, sudah sepi itu tandanya kelas sudah dimulai dan dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk melalui gerbang ini. Dia harus mencari jalan lain.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Dia teringat sesuatu. Sangat beruntung memiliki teman yang suka datang terlambat ke sekolah. Jinan ingat kalau temannya Chanwoo yang hanya pernah satu kali datang tepat waktu ke sekolah mengatakan kalau dia punya jalan masuk rahasia dan sempat menunjukkan tempat itu padanya.

Jinan berbalik dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang sekolah, mencari sebuah pohon besar yang dahannya menjorok ke bagian dalam halaman belakang sekolah mereka dan mulai memanjat. Jinan tersenyum senang, meskipun kakinya pendek, tapi kemampuan memanjatnya bukanlah gurauan.

HAP!

Jinan menepuk tangannya, merasa bangga dengan pendaratan super mulusnya. Dengan hati-hati Jinan melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Untung saja dia tidak membawa tas, jadi kalau-kalau ada seongsaeng yang menangkap basah dirinya masih di luar kelas, dia bisa mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri.

"Ah, Jinani kau yang terbaik!" Jinan tersenyum manis setelah memuji dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa datang terlambat. Ini sangat bukan Kim Jinhwan yang kukenal, bahkan kau terlihat sangat berantakan dan… lengket."

DK menatap lekat Jinan ketika mereka sedang berada di kantin. Dia dan Chanwoo sangat penasaran bagaimana seorang Jinani, gadis perfeksionis yang manis dan menjadi incaran satu sekolah datang terlambat untuk pertama kalinya dan terlihat seperti bad girl dengan seragam berantakan dan rambut yang dicepol asal, yang sialnya malah membuat dia semakin terlihat menarik karena wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu mendadak menjadi sangat dingin. DK dan Chanwoo sudah bersahabat dengan Jinan lebih dari dua tahun jadi mereka tahu dengan pasti kalau terlambat bukanlah salah satu kebiasaan Jinan karena terlambat adalah ciri khas Chanwoo.

"Mino meninggalkanku sebelum aku berhasil masuk ke mobil." DK terkekeh, dia tahu hubungan Jinan dengan Kakak satu-satunya itu memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Mereka berdua selalu berkompetisi, saling mengejek dan saling menyalahkan dan menempatkan mereka dalam satu mobil yang sama untuk pergi ke sekolah merupakan cara kedua orang tua mereka untuk menyatukan dua anak yang bertolak belakang itu, tapi sepertinya tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Tadinya aku sudah masuk, tapi ada barangku yang tertinggal jadi aku keluar dan meninggalkan tasku di dalam tapi ketika aku kembali, mobil sialan itu sudah tidak ada."

"Jangan bilang kau ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki?"

"Woahh! Jarak rumahmu dengan sekolah kita sekitar 8km. Dengan kakimu yang pendek itu aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya." Chanwoo menatap Jinan tidak yakin tapi setelah mendapatkan deathglare dari DK, dia diam dan memilih untuk percaya kata-kata Jinan.

"Jadi apa kau berencana untuk membalas Mino oppa setelah ini?" Chanwoo sebenarnya sudah tahu Jinan akan menjawab apa, tapi dia selalu suka ekspresi Jinan ketika sahabatnya itu memikirkan rencana jahat untuk membalas kakaknya sendiri.

"Tentu sa—

TAK!

Kalimat Jinan terhenti. Dia menatap cola dingin yang diletakkan dengan kasar oleh sebuah tangan di atas mejanya. Tanpa melihat pun Jinan sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

Kim Hanbin. Bad boy sekaligus preman terburuk dan paling ditakuti di sekolah ini. Berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya bahkan berada di kelas yang sama juga. Kim Hanbin lebih sering dipanggil B.I karena nama itu lebih cocok dengan perangainya yang buruk dan dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan.

Selama ini Jinan tidak pernah punya kekasih bukan karena dilarang oleh kakaknya, tapi karena B.I selalu tahu dan menghajar mereka yang mencoba untuk mendekati Jinan. Jinan adalah segalanya bagi B.I karena itu dia tidak ingin gadis itu terluka oleh namja-namja asing di luar sana. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil namun perilaku buruk B.I mulai muncul ketika mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan Jinan memutuskan untuk menjauhi dia yang sudah dicap sebagai pembuat onar.

"Aku melihatmu memanjat pohon di belakang sekolah." B.I melempar tatapan dinginnya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat Jinan sudah tahu bahwa B.I tidak suka dengan tindakannya. Tapi dia tidak akan menuruti namja itu dengan mudah.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Jinan mencoba untuk membalas tatapan yang selalu dihindari oleh siapapun yang mengenal B.I. Namja itu benar-benar seperti punya sihir di matanya untuk membekukan orang-orang yang berani mentang dia.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Jinan diam menatap punggung B.I yang telah menjauh. Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Jinan mengepalkan tangannya dan refleks menurunkan bahunya yang tegang ketika DK mengusap punggungnya lembut.

B.I adalah alasan mengapa selama ini Jinan tidak pernah mendapat masalah dimana pun dia berada. Bahkan meski para sunbae tidak suka padanya yang dianggap mencuri perhatian para namja, mereka tidak pernah bisa berbuat apapun karena B.I selalu berdiri lebih dulu di depannya sebelum badai datang. Karena B.I selalu maju paling pertama ketika dia sedang dalam bahaya. Karena B.I selalu melindungi dia dengan punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Jinani-yaaa!"

Jinan memutar bola matanya malas ketika Mino mulai meneriakkan namanya. Kakaknya itu pasti sedang lapar dan ingin makanannya disiapkan.

"Kau bukan lagi oppaku, Kim Mino! Pergi saja kau ke neraka!" Jinan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menoleh ke ruang keluarga di mana Mino bertingkah idiot di atas sofa. Dia tidak berminat mengurus kakaknya itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya pagi tadi.

"Aigoo… Kau masih marah tentang masalah tadi pagi? Ah! Aku minta maaf. Aku terburu-buru karena sudah hampir terlambat. Kupikir kau sudah ada di mobil, duduk manis seperti biasanya tapi begitu sampai di sekolah jok belakang malah kosong dan hanya ada tasmu." Jinan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mencarimu ke seluruh sekolah untuk menendang kepalamu tapi kau dan para cecungukmu itu tidak ada. Kau pasti membolos lagi kan?" Mata Mino membulat, menangkap sinyal kalau adiknya tahu dia tidak benar-benar pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

"Aku ada di sana!"

"Akan kuberitahu appa kalau kau membolos lagi."

"Aniyaaa! Aku benar-benar ada di sekolah, kau saja yang tidak tahu tempat bermainku." Mino mencoba berdalih. Adik imutnya itu terkadang kalau tidak dibujuk bisa benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Appanya bisa mengamuk kalau sampai tahu dia membolos lagi.

"Jangan membodoh-bodohiku. Aku ini peringkat dua pararel." Jinan mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mino yang pucat, panic karena dia tidak percaya perkataannya.

"Akan kuberitahu appa."

"ANDWAEEE!"

.

.

B.I melirik jam tangan yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap santai pada sekumpulan berandal yang menghadangnya di tengah jalan. Itu anak-anak dari Paran High School.

B.I memutar bola mata malas, mereka itu bukan rival kelompoknya tapi justru musuh bebuyutan dari geng Kakaknya Jinan. Mereka pasti sengaja menghalangi jalannya karena melihat seragam yang dia pakai. Mereka salah memilih target kalau begitu.

"Hei, Kau! Kau pasti siswa dari YG kan?" Salah satu anak berteriak. B.I tersenyum miring, wajahnya masih tertutup helm fullface yang ia gunakan. Melihat salah satu anak yang membawa tongkat baseball mendekat ke arahnya, B.I berdecih.

"Ya! Cepat buka helm mu!" B.I menatap tajam salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya bertindak sebagai ketua. Melihat dari gayanya, B.I bahkan ragu kalau dia bisa berkelahi. Sepertinya sekarang dia paham mengapa mereka mengincar anak-anak dari sekolahnya, sudah pasti karena mereka dikalahkan oleh geng kakaknya Jinan kemarin.

"HEI! APA KAU TULI? KUBILANG BUKA HELM MU ITU, BODOH! KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?" Dalam beberapa menit orang-orang ini sudah membuat banyak kesalahan pada B.I. Pertama, Kim Hanbin tidak suka dihalangi. Kedua, hanya Jinhwan yang boleh berteriak padanya. Ketiga, B.I yang jenius tidak suka dikatai bodoh. Keempat, justru mereka lah yang tidak tahu siapa dia.

SRET!

B.I membuka kaca helmnya, dia tidak langsung melepas helmnya begitu saja. Dia ingin tahu reaksi mereka setelah melihat matanya. Biasanya geng-geng berandal dari semua sekolah di Seoul sudah tahu siapa dia hanya dengan melihat matanya. Mata tajam dan dingin seperti ini, hanya dia yang memilikinya. Semua orang bisa merasakan dominasinya hanya dengan menatap matanya sekali. Dan benar saja, anak yang menghampirinya dengan membawa pemukul baseball itu langsung terbelalak dan dengan cepat melangkah mundur mendekat ke arah gerombolannya.

"Boss, s-sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja dia. Kita tidak punya urusan dengannya." B.I masih mengamati walau tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan bocah gempal itu pada bosnya. Tapi B.I bisa melihat orang yang dipanggil bos itu mendelik tidak suka, mungkin dia tidak mengenal B.I atau tidak pernah melihat fotonya yang bahkan sudah tersebar banyak di internet dengan label ketua gangster yang paling ditakuti di kalangan siswa sekolah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya dia siapa?" Bocah gempal itu semakin gugup dan sesekali melirik ke arah B.I yang mulai bosan dan semakin sering melirik jam tangannya.

"A-apa kau pernah dengar tentang kata-kata seperti 'Be I' sebelumnya, bos?" Kim Tak Gu, anak yang dipanggil boss itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa itu sebuah kiasan dalam bahasa inggris? Ya! Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa inggris sejak aku sekolah dasar?!" Bocah gempal itu gelagapan. Memiliki pemimpin yang tidak up to date dan bodoh adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyusahkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang ini lah yang membangun kelompok mereka dan menyaring orang-orang agar anggota mereka bertambah banyak.

"B-bukan itu—

"Ya! Baek Go, apa Be I yang kau maksud adalah B.I dari geng terkenal itu?" Baek Go bocah gempal itu mengangguk, lega akhirnya ada temannya yang mengerti, tapi kemudian keadaan seketika berubah kacau. Mereka sibuk mendebatkan apa orang yang mereka hadang itu benar adalah B.I yang itu apa bukan, ada juga yang sibuk menceritakan kekagumannya pada orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat keadaan mereka kacau.

B.I mulai bosan. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup kembali kaca helmnya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya.

BRUMM!

BRUMM!

BRUMM!

"Ya! Ya! Berikan dia jalan!"

Baek Go berseru agar teman-temannya segera menyingkir dan membiarkan B.I melewati mereka. Untuk sekarang dia tidak peduli dengan ketua gengnya yang masih menatap cengo kepergian berandal nomor satu itu, ia akan mengurusnya nanti yang penting mereka harus menghindari B.I dulu agar kelompok mereka tidak terkena masalah, sudah cukuplah kekalahan memalukan mereka dari geng Kim Mino kemarin.

PLAK!

"Ya! Apa maksudmu membiarkan dia pergi, heh?"

"Akh!" Baek Go mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena geplakan maut Tak Gu.

.

.

BRUMMMM!

B.I memasuki halaman parkir sekolahnya dan mengarahkan motornya ke spot yang biasa dia pakai dan anggota gengnya yang lain sudah berkumpul di sana dan sedang menunggu dirinya.

"B.I hyung, tadi aku melihatmu dihadang oleh salah satu geng dari Paran. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" B.I melepas helmnya dan menatap teman-temannya dengan santai.

"Tidak ada masalah. Biarkan saja mereka."

B.I melihat kaca spion dan merapikan sebentar rambut berantakannya lalu turun dari motor untuk pergi ke kelas, diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Saat B.I hendak berbelok di koridor lantai satu, ia melihat Mino sedang berjalan ke arahnya, kakak Jinan itu terlihat sedikit cemas dan ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat Mino si berandal yang urakan sampai pucat begitu.

"Hanbin-ah! Ahh… Untung aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Mino mencengkram bahu B.I untuk berpegangan, B.I dengan sigap menahan berat badannya.

"Wae hyung?" Mino memberi isyarat untuk berbicara berdua saja dan B.I yang mengerti lantas mengkode teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan mereka. Mino kemudian manarik B.I menuju spot yang sepi di bawah tangga dan mulai menceritakan apa yang mengganggunya.

"Hanbin-ah, dengar aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Ini berhubungan dengan Jinani." B.I yang awalnya merespon dengan santai langsung siaga ketika mendengar nama Jinan disebut. Pantas saja Mino menjadi sepucat mayat sekarang, ternyata ini ada hubungannya dengan adik kesayangannya yang tidak pernah tersampaikan itu. Mino sebenarnya menyayangi Kim Jinhwan setengah mati.

"Ada apa dengan Jinan?"

"Sebelumnya apa kau pernah mendengar tentang sebuah geng bernama Blackboy?" Mino menatap B.I dengan serius dan B.I membalas tatapannya dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar mereka." Katanya dengan kepala menggeleng ringan. Mino menghela nafas, ia bingung harus mulai dari mana menceritakan masalahnya pada teman masa kecil adiknya itu.

"Begini… Sangat wajar kalau kau tidak tahu tentang mereka karena Blackboy memang tidak berasal dari Seoul tapi mereka adalah berandal nomor satu di Nowon dan sialnya beberapa dari mereka termasuk ketuanya beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke Seoul dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jina—

—Apa mereka menganggu Jinan?" Mino kembali menghela nafas karena B.I memotong kalimatnya dengan seenak jidat.

"Dengar dulu. Mereka tidak menganggu Jinan secara langsung, tapi mereka tertarik pada adikku satu-satunya itu dan mencari tahu tentang dia. Lalu kemarin malam aku mendapat pesan kalau mereka tahu bahwa Jinani adalah adikku dan ketua mereka menginginkan Jinani untuk menjadi miliknya. Tentu saja aku menolak tapi mereka justru mengancam akan menyakiti Jinan jika aku tidak setuju. Jadi, Hanbin-ah… Tolong lah, aku memohon dengan sangat, tolong lindungi Kim Jinhwanku meskipun kalian sudah tidak sedekat dulu tapi aku percaya kau masih menjaga Jinani sampai sekarang, iya kan?" Mata Mino memerah ketika dia memohon pada B.I, ia sungguh sangat ketakutan sekarang, takut kalau kalau Blackboy benar-benar mengincar Jinan dan menyakiti adiknya itu.

"Ini salahku. Sungguh ini adalah salahku karena meninggalkan Jinani dan membiarkan dia berjalan kaki sampai ke sekolah. Jika aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dia sendiri. Ah! Pabboya! Pabbo! Pabbo!"

"Tenanglah, hyung. Aku akan membantumu."

"Gomawo, Hanbin-ah. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi." Mino sekarang bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Jinan kini ada di tangan yang tepat. Dia percaya pada B.I kalau pemuda itu pasti akan melindungi adiknya.

.

.

.

Drrrt… Drrrtt…

 **From: Pabbo Oppa**

 ** _Hari ini pulanglah dengan Hanbin, eoh!_**

"Mwo?" Jinhwan mengerutkan kening membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Pulang dengan B.I? Apa dia baru saja menabrak tembok besar di belakang sekolah?

 **To: Pabbo Oppa**

 ** _Shirreo!_**

 **Send**

Cepat-cepat Jinan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum seongsaenim memergokinya sedang bermain dengan benda pipih itu.

Jam pelajaran baru akan selesai sekitar setengah jam lagi dan seongsaenim bahkan masih ada di depan kelas menjelaskan tentang tugas rumahan yang harus mereka kerjakan nanti, tapi B.I sudah siap dengan tasnya yang dicangklongkan di bahu dan dengan tegap berdiri di sebelah meja Jinan, menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

Jinhwan yang merasa risih akhirnya mendongak dan membalas tatapan B.I sambil sesekali memberikan kode kalau seongsaenim masih ada di sana dan sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Bisa kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Hanbin-ssi?" Meskipun Jinan berkata dengan sangat dingin, tapi B.I sedang tersenyum di dalam hatinya karena Jinan masih mau memanggilnya dengan nama asli, karena selain Mino hyung, hanya Kim Jinhwan lah yang ia perbolehkan untuk memanggil nama aslinya itu.

"Pulang bersamaku. Kutunggu di tempat parkir."

Dan detik berikutnya B.I sudah keluar dari kelas tanpa mempedulikan seongsaenim yang terdiam merasa diabaikan dan tidak dihormati oleh muridnya yang berandal namun sialnya jenius itu.

Jinan mendengus mendapati perlakuan B.I yang dingin. Dia merasa kesal terlebih kepada kakaknya yang memerintah sesuka hati, menurutnya dia bisa pulang sendiri kalau memang Mino tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini, dia tidak perlu meminta B.I untuk mengantarnya sedangkan dia tahu kalau hubungan mereka tidak sebaik dulu.

"Argghh! Kim Mino, sialan!"

 _Tringgggggg!_

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua orang merasa bahagia, kecuali Jinan yang malah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Chanwoo melihat itu dan dengan sigap menghampiri meja sang sahabat.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir ini aneh kalau tiba-tiba B.I memintamu untuk pulang bersama?" Jinan melirik Chanwoo dari ekor matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Pasti Mino oppa yang memintanya untuk mengantarku pulang." Chanwoo terlihat berpikir, kalau memang Mino tidak bisa pulang bersama Jinan hari ini, mengapa repot-repot meminta B.I untuk mengantarnya? Bahkan biasanya Mino tidak peduli dengan siapa dan harus dengan apa Jinan pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba Chanwoo merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara keduanya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ikuti saja kata-kata oppamu itu. Mungkin ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Mendengus, Jinan akhirnya mengalah dan dengan berat hari membawa langkahnya menuju parkiran, dimana seperti yang ia duga, B.I sudah menunggunya di sana bersama dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Jinani, annyeong!" Bobby, salah satu sahabat B.I menyapanya ramah, begitu dengan anak-anak yang lain mulai menyapanya secara bergantian dan hanya B.I yang diam memperhatikannya, menunggu seolah dengan hanya menatap Jinan langsung paham untuk segera naik ke atas motornya.

"Mino hyung meminta B.I untuk mengantarmu pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan? Tenang saja, Leader kami pasti akan menjagamu dan mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai ke rumah." Yunhyung tersenyum manis untuk menenangkan Jinan yang merasa sungkan untuk mendekat ke arah mereka. Dan Jinan hanya menangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis, lalu setelahnya ia merelakan tangannya dipegang oleh B.I yang mencoba untuk membantunya naik ke atas motor.

"June, berikan helm cadanganmu."

"Ah, ne."

Jinan menerima helm kecil yang disodorkan June padanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih. B.I menghidupkan mesin motor dan dengan cepat berlalu dari tempat parkir, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sibuk bertos-ria karena akhirnya pemimpin mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Jinhwan.

BRUMM!

B.I mengendarai kuda besinya dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak ingin membuat Jinan ketakutan kalau ia memacu terlalu cepat. Dan tanpa sadar kerinduan B.I mulai terobati. Rasa-rasanya terakhir kali ia membawa Jinan di belakangnya adalah ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar, saling membonceng dengan sepeda kesayangannya waktu itu. Tapi waktu dengan cepat berlalu dan sekarang B.I bisa membawa Jinan kemanapun yang dia mau dengan motor ini pun dengan mobil sport yang masih terparkir apik di garasi rumahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Huh?" B.I membuka kaca helmnya dan menelengkan telinganya ketika ia mendengar cicitan Jinan di belakang. Ia yakin gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa mendengarkan karena suara mesin motor ini lebih besar dibandingkan suara Jinan yang kecil.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak biasanya Mino oppa meminta seseorang untuk mengantarku pulang. Biasanya dia tidak akan peduli bahkan jika aku tidak pulang sekalipun." Jinan mengeraskan suaranya agar B.I bisa mendengar. B.I mengangguk, ternyata Mino itu sangat pemalu ya, untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada adiknya saja dia tidak berani, mana mungkin Mino tidak peduli jika adik satu-satunya yang cantik itu tidak pulang, bahkan ia punya satu mata-mata khusus untuk menguntit Jinan ketika mereka sedang tidak bisa pulang bersama. Jinan hanya tidak tahu kalau oppanya itu sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya dan melindungi dia dengan segala cara yang ia bisa.

"Tidak ada. Hanya Mino hyung takut kau menjadi sasaran geng dari Paran karena mereka kalah tawuran kemarin." Dan B.I memutuskan untuk merahasiakan tentang Blackboy dari Jinan.

"Ohh…"

BRUMMM!

CKITT!

Motor berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Jinan, dan B.I dengan sangat gentlemen membantu Jinani yang mungil untuk turun dari motor besarnya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu masih berdiri di sisinya ketika ia membuka kaca helmnya.

"Masuklah." B.I ingin cepat-cepat kembali untuk berkumpul di markas iKON–gengnya— untuk membicarakan masalah Blackboy yang bisa saja mengancam keselamatan Jinhwan, karena itu dia meminta Jinan untuk segera masuk tapi gadis itu seperti enggan untuk beranjak, seolah ada hal yang mengganggunya.

"Wae?" B.I masih menunggu dan Jinan mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Eum… G-gomawo." B.I tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Hubungi Mino hyung atau aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Ne."

BRUMMM!

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **Haiiiii! Aku bawa cerita pasarab dengan couple yang mulai surut karena JunHwan dan doubleB nihhh Muehehehe...**

 **menurut kalian harus lanjut atau delete aja nih?**

 **Tolong kasih pendapat kalian yaaaaaa...**

 **Luv_~**


End file.
